Perhaps one of the most well-known and frequently employed types of exercises is that generally referred to a “pushup”. While pushups may be performed in a variety of routines, the most basic pushup exercise is performed by the participant laying face down upon a floor surface with the upper feet and toes supporting the lower portion of the body and with arms extended outwardly and downwardly placing hands approximately beneath the participant's shoulders. Frequently, the participant supports the participant's hands upon the floor surface using extended fingers and thumb to actually touch the floor surface. In this position, the participant then stiffens and maintains a rigid straight line body position while pushing the body upwardly using the participant's arms until the arms are fully extended and the participant's body is supported upon the foot and toes together with the participants hands. Thereafter, the participants simply lowers and raises the body using the participant's arms. In many instances, the objective of a “perfect” pushup is attained by lightly touching the chest to the floor between the participant's hands during each downward movement.
Among the many variations of pushup exercises utilized, one is well-known for accommodating persons having limited upper body and arm strength in which the lower body is supported upon the participant's knees rather that foot and toes. When so supported, the pushup requires substantially less upper body and arm strength for exercise. At the opposite extreme, persons seeking to increase the effort required for the pushup exercise often utilize a single supporting hand and perform the so-called one handed pushup. By way of further variation, participants often utilize different hand positions such as wider or narrower spacing to add variety to the pushup exercises. Additionally, participants may choose to rotate the hand positions upon the floor for further variation of the exercise.
Recognizing the long term popularity and effectiveness of pushups as a fitness and conditioning exercise, practitioners in the art have endeavored to provide a variety of apparatus which is utilized in performing exercises. One such example is an apparatus produced and marketed under the product name “the strength builder” which utilizes an elongated flat board having a plurality of closed end holes formed therein. A pair of cooperating handles is provided each of which includes an inverted U-shaped handle grip supported upon a small generally flat platform base. The platform base further includes a downwardly extending generally cylindrical post at one end of the platform. The posts on the handles are sized and shaped to be received within the closed end apertures one elongated board. The board further includes a plurality of indicia lines together with numerals to identify hand locations and angular positions upon the board for each of the handles. In its intended use, the user places the posts of each of the handles into the selected closed end apertures on the board and rotates the handles to the desired angular position upon the board. Thereafter, the user grips the upper portion of the inverted U-shape handle grips and performs pushup exercises thereon.
Another variation of pushup exercise product provided by practitioners in the art is sold under the product name “perfect pushup mobile unit” sold by Perfect Fitness. The perfect pushup mobile unit apparatus includes a pair of generally disk shaped circular platforms each having an inverted U-shape handle pivotally secured to the edges thereof. The handles are pivotable between a vertical position intended for use and a flat position intended for storage and transport. In the anticipated use of the perfect pushup mobile unit product the participant grips each inverted U-shaped handle and positions the circular bases thereof upon the floor and thereafter assumes the typical pushup position. The user is able to pivot the hand grip units to set a particular rotational position of the participant's hands during the pushup exercise. Thereafter, the pushup exercise is carried forward in the conventional fashion. By way of further variety, a plurality of similar products are sold which are generally described in the art as “pushup stands” which are characterized by pairs of hand units each including a hand grip portion. In the most typical stand configuration, the hand grip portion includes an inverted U-shaped member having downwardly extending legs each of which is joined to a short transverse floor piece in a right angle attachment. Variations of this pushup stand apparatus are provided by fabricating variously formed tubular material shapes all of which are employed in a similar manner to perform pushup exercises.
While the foregoing described prior art devices have to some extent improved the art and have in some instances enjoyed commercial success, there remains nonetheless a continuing need in the art for ever more improved pushup exerciser apparatus.